SPECIAL REQUEST: What no one expected!
by Aky-san
Summary: Why do Natsu and Gray always fight? Can the root of their problems be a girl? Why is Gray not interested in Juvia? Is that also because of a girl? Who is this girl? - Gray&Lisanna (yeah, you read it right) Oneshot. For Mara Fray (her GrayLi wishes have been answered... i hope)


(a/n) **Requested by Mara Fray (otherwise, I would've never, ever, EVER thiought of this ship. Ever.)**

**So… a Gray x Lisanna story… probably a crack ship. Yep. Definitely a crack ship.**

**Anyways, I like how Mara Fray pointed out the plot, so I'm gonna try to match her own design, I hopes of giving her what she wanted from me. I honestly don't think I did a pretty good job… but still.**

* * *

It was a rather sunny day in Magnolia. Gray had been dragging his feet down the cobblestone pathway, hoping to get to the guild quicker, so that he could have one of Mira's infamous 'Ice Shakes'. With just the thought of the icy goodness sliding down his dry throat, Gray pushed open the guild doors. Inside, it looked like everything was normal. People were heard chatting here and there, some of the mages were gathered at the request board, and some were laughing like there was no tomorrow. One the maker mage sat himself on one of the bar stools, the white haired demon came to his rescue, giving him his usual order. The ice wizard couldn't even take a single sip, without being disturbed by Juvia. "Gray-sama~! She swooned over the raven teen, hearts evident in her blue eyes.

"Not now, Juvia." He hissed, the water mage jumping at his outburst. Sure, he always rejected her, but he was never this rude.

"Is Gray-sama feeling okay?" She asked almost shyly.

"Shut up."

"W-what?"

"I said- _shut up._"

Juvia flinched, before slowly walking away to sulk in her own misery. Soon after, she sat at the bar stool, a good few meters away from her love.

"Hey Juvia, what's the matter?" A sweet and sensible voice broke her trance.

"Mira-san, why does Gray-sama hate Juvia?"

"He doesn't hate you dear, it's just that he doesn't look at you the same way you look at him. Besides, I think Gray has someone special in his mind. I've always thought that, I just don't know who."

Juvia felt parts of her unnatural body liquid dwell into her eyes, ready to cry all her troubles away.

"Yo Ice-for-brains, fight me!" Natsu suddenly yelled, as he stepped into the guild, Lucy and Happy trailing close behind.

"Gladly." Gray yelled, before jumping off his seat, and hitting Natsu with a surprise attack. The fire mage hadn't expected such a fast reaction, so he was caught off-guard.

The dragon slayer was fast to recover though, as the guild started an all-out brawl. But then, amidst hitting Elfman with a half-broken, pathetic-looking chair, Natsu suddenly stopped, and climbed the railings of the guild's second floor. He then proceeded to yell:

"I forgot to tell you all, Lucy is now OFF LIMITS! She belongs to me, and me alone."

The guild was silent for a moment, before it erupted in a fit of cheers, as screams and squeals were piercing through the guild's walls.

"It's about time!"

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I'm so proud!"

"I never knew Natsu had it in him."

"He finally grew a pair and asked her out!"

"I already thought they were together!"

Although the brawl had turned into a huge celebration, not everyone in the guild was happy. Lisanna started crying and left the guild, her action noticed by a certain stripping mage. Gray ran after her, not bothering to put on the shirt he _somehow _lost. He followed the animal take-over mage, to find her crying in the guild's backyard. He knew he had to suck it up, and approach her. So, he did. He sat down next to her, and just stared at the sky, finding the words. Once he was done researching his mind, he patted her head, and she stopped her crying and looked up at him.

"Gray?" She asked, confusion evident in her teary eyes.

"… Can I just say something weird?" The maker mage asked, still not daring to look into her eyes.

"S-sure."

"Remember how I always used to play with you and Natsu when we were kids? Well, I always kinda… secretly liked you." Lisanna's eyes widened, the male wizard taking that as a sign to continue, "And I was really mad when you and Natsu raised Happy together. I was always in the sidelines, always ignored. Maybe… I wanted to raise that egg… too? I could always see the way you looked at Natsu, hoping you could maybe sometimes look at me in the same way. So, I saw Natsu as my rival, and thought that battling it out with him would be the best option. But… when I heard you… d-died… I didn't even show up at your 'funeral'. I couldn't. Sorry. And when you came back… I don't know. I've never been happier. But, I was always good with masking my feelings. And… this morning, I saw Natsu and Lucy making out in front of her house when I passed by. So, I knew the news would hurt you, since you still feel that way for him. And… why am I even telling you all this? It's not like you like me."

"…yet." The white haired teen retorted. "I don't like you… yet. But… I could. If you gave me a chance."

Gray's eyes widened, before smiling softly. "You always had a chance…"

…

"AHA! Graysanna (… don't judge me…) I KNEW GRAY LIKED SOMEONE!" The couple turned around to see a happy looking Mira come out from the bushes. Her eyes were sparkling, and she had this… glow around her body.

"FINALLY MY SIS HAS A BOYFRIEND!" She shouted excitedly.

"Oops! Don't mind me! Just go ahead and kiss." She said, as she jumped back into the bushes.

She suddenly stuck her head back out, and waved her arms around, "I was never here!"

Gray and Lisanna's eyes widened at the word 'kiss', and that's exactly what they did.

* * *

THIS SUCKED **BAD. **

Oh, one more thing,

**This is not by choice, as I do not ship Gray and Lisanna together. This was all done for a dear reader of mine, who won a oneshot from my little 'contest'. Also, I do not own Fairy Tail, which belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima. **

Thanks for reading this funny crack ship. I have to say, it was pretty hard to write a story with a pair I don't really support, and that's why it turned out… like it did. But thanks for reading!

LOTS 'O' LOVE!

~With keys, Through Flames! Aye!~


End file.
